Serenade
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. "No one has ever written me a song before."


**a/n: Yes, I exist! And I am sorry for the lack of updates but, honestly, it's the summer. I am jumping from one vacation to the next to the next. I am very very busy too. Please forgive me. I promise to update again as soon as I can! As for this oneshot, please enjoy it! And also please review! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs. Shocker!**

* * *

><p><strong>Serenade<strong>

Humming absently to herself, Annie made her way down the familiar hallway, heading in the direction of Auggie's apartment. It was a path she knew well, having walked it almost daily during the past couple of months. She turned a corner, thoughts on things other than directions as she approached the appropriate apartment, no longer having to count the door numbers to know which one it was. Smiling to herself, she reached for the doorknob—

And stopped, brow furrowing at the strange sound coming from within the room. It was, for the most part, melodious; however the occasional note would slip into the melody, which was more akin to a cat being strangled. When this happened, an angry swear would echo in the room, sounding much like it was coming from Auggie, and then the slightly musical not-so-much sound would continue.

Confused and curious, Annie held her breath, wrapping her fingers around the door knob as gently as she could, not wanting to make so much as the slightest noise and alert Auggie of her presence. She then began turning the knob, moving so slowly that she almost wasn't moving at all.

A whisper soft creak from the knob had Annie freezing, every muscle in her body tensing as she listened for any sign that the blind man on the other side of the door realized she was coming. She heard only discordant music and another curse, however, and so continued her measured opening of the door.

When the knob had turned enough that the latch was free of the door frame, Annie paused, again listening to the man inside the apartment. It seemed that Auggie still had absolutely no idea that she was anywhere nearby, let alone just outside his door. Stifling a giggle because, honestly, she never had the chance to sneak up on him before, Annie pulled the door open a crack, just enough to see inside the living room. What she saw had her blinking in surprise, wondering if maybe she wasn't at the right apartment after all, and actually at the door of the apartment in which lived Auggie's clone.

Because, sitting on a dark leather chair, was Auggie—playing a violin.

Leaning against the door frame, Annie watched through the slim opening as the brunette man shifted his grip on the instrument and resumed playing. Annie didn't recognize the song, but she could only assume that it wasn't intended to sound quite as rough as it did flowing from Auggie's violin strings. However, it sounded pleasant enough to Annie, and she settled against the door to listen to Auggie's symphony of half decent music and muttered curses.

As the song finally came to its end, Annie could no longer stay hidden away and loudly pulled the door completely open, revealing herself to a very flustered looking Auggie.

"Annie!" he shouted the moment she made her presence known, "How umm, how long we're you standing there?"

"I didn't know you played the violin," Annie said in favor of giving her friend a proper answer. Auggie's immediate response to the question was a brilliant blush and a half-hearted shrug.

"It's kind of a long story," he mumbled.

"I have time."

"Oh," Auggie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, the violin bow waving around his ear, "Well, I used to play violin back in high school. I can admit that I was pretty good too. I used to write my own songs and everything. So, my mom called a few days back and happened to ask if I had kept up with playing. I sort of lied and said yes. I don't really like it that much, actually," he said, scowling at the interment in his hands, "But I have a family reunion coming up, and my mom asked if I could play for her. So I'm rushing and trying to remember how to play."

"I like the violin," Annie smiled, pulling the door shut behind her as she stepped fully into the living room. She glanced around, and then perched on the edge of the nearby couch.

"Annie," Auggie smirked, his eyebrows raised in her direction.

"Auggie," Annie grinned back.

"I have to practice," Auggie told her.

"So practice."

Auggie scowled at the blonde woman as she settled more comfortably on the couch.

"Would you mind leaving first?" he asked her.

"Why don't you play me a song?" Annie suggested instead.

Auggie sent a flat look in her general direction, causing Annie to grin triumphantly.

"One song," he relented, "But just one. And then you'll leave me alone to practice?"

"I will," Annie told him. Auggie sent her a pointed look in her direction and she sighed, "Okay, I promise."

Nodding in a satisfied way, Auggie once more tucked his violin under his chin. He hesitated, eyes pointed in Annie's direction, who motioned encouragingly, even though he couldn't see it. Then, with a sigh, he began playing.

Annie did her best to not cringe at the notes that came out too high, and made sure to not look like she noticed when Auggie missed a note completely. He faced her as he played, his expression one of intense concentration, blind eyes unmoving and full of determination. To his credit, he did seem to be playing better with an audience, and he wasn't cursing at like he had been.

It was a slight improvement.

Eventually the song once more reached its climax and, with a crescendo of dissonant notes, petered out to an end. For a moment the final note echoed in the living room, eventually fading into silence.

Annie's enthusiastic clapping cut through the air soon after, Auggie smiling awkwardly as she applauded.

"How was it?" he asked. Annie smiled.

"I've heard much worse," she assured him.

"Hey!" Auggie teased, looking offended, "I wrote that!"

"Oh, in that case, I thought it was wonderful. When did you write it?"

Auggie thought for a moment, "Um, like three hours ago."

"It's nice, Auggie," Annie smiled, "So what's it called?"

"O-oh, um," Auggie stuttered and shrugged, "It's not important, Annie."

"Of course it is, silly," Annie giggled and rolled her eyes, "Please tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Annie. No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"For me?"

"Ugh!" Auggie realized a lost cause when he saw one, "It's called 'Annie'."

"Wait," Annie's eyebrows bunched together in confusion, "It's about me?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you. It was really lovely, Auggie. Seriously."

"I still need more practice," Auggie mumbled, ducking his head sheepishly to try and hide his blush, "So, umm," he trailed off, wanting to continue his practice in peace without actually telling Annie to leave.

"I know, I know," she said, standing up, "I'm going, don't worry. Good luck with your practicing and I'll see you at work tomorrow," she added as she headed for the door, heels clicking softly on the wooden floors.

"Bye, Annie," Auggie said, waving his bow in her direction.

"Bye. Oh, and Auggie?" Annie said, pausing as she was half way out the door.

"Hmm?"

Annie grinned playfully.

"No one has ever written me a song before."

With that Annie hurried out into the hallway, leaving a furiously blushing and sputtering Auggie in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Auggie is handsome and caring and smart and funny and super super hot…and how he's plays the freakin violin! What isn't he good at? Ha! I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
